


Where Only the Stars Can See

by misha_collins_butt



Series: Murphamy/Memoramy [2]
Category: The 100
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_collins_butt/pseuds/misha_collins_butt
Summary: Just a cute quickie inspired by Meteorites by Lights
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, John Murphy/Bellamy Blake, Murphamy
Series: Murphamy/Memoramy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599514
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Where Only the Stars Can See

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute quickie inspired by Meteorites by Lights

The car is a dull and rusted dark green, bigger than most others they've discovered. Bellamy recalls once when they found one that Raven had called a 'pick-up truck'. It had a flatbed and a three-person cabin, and it had been painted white at one point, now dirtied by years of nuclear war and blooming forests.

This car is like that one, but it doesn't have a flat bed. Bellamy thinks it would be considered a truck of some sort. Maybe it's one of those ones that has 'four wheel drive', which is a thing that Raven gets excited about from time to time.

He doesn't want to share this with Raven, though. He doesn't want to share this with anybody. Because Murphy's body is warm next to his, and Bellamy thinks it would be a dumb thing to do, sharing this moment with anyone but themselves. Especially since this is the thing they bonded over, the thing that gave way to this comfortable companionship. These nights when they find somewhere hidden away to lay down and just silently watch the stars sweep through the sky. 

Murphy says his favourite is when they lay out a blanket on the bouldered shore of the river, so the rush of water storming by becomes a harmony under the sound of the stars scraping the night. Bellamy had smiled when Murphy told him that. Bellamy had realised then, how much deeper than friendship this had become. Bellamy is still sure now, that he's falling for this secretly sweet but short-tempered seventeen-year-old.

He just hasn't gotten the chance to confirm. As if he needs to. Whether he wants to believe it or not, he's a sucker for that smug little smirk that Murphy wears like a mask.

But here, now, something about how perfect it all feels has Bellamy wondering. If he were to try and put it into words, he knows he'd fail.

Maybe that's what possesses Bellamy to prop himself up on his elbow and twist himself to look down at his friend with soft, appraising eyes. And when Murphy glances at him with a jump of his lips into a smile, and then refocuses on the stars, maybe that's what possesses Bellamy to reach up and ghost his fingers back along Murphy's jaw, turning the younger man's head to face him. And when Murphy blinks up at him in surprise, mouth making a tiny 'o' shape, maybe that's what possesses Bellamy to sag forward under the weight of the darkness and kiss Murphy slowly, gentle but firm, an assertion of his want, an admission of his love.

And when Murphy doesn't hesitate to kiss back, moulding his hand to Bellamy's face and scanning his thumb across Bell's cheekbone, maybe that's what possesses Bellamy to open his mouth and slide his tongue into Murphy's startlingly familiar taste, his own hand coming to rest on the slight curve of the younger man's hip. 

And as they share their first kiss beneath bruise-painted skies, a far cry from where they began, maybe it's what possesses the galaxy to sing.


End file.
